Bomba kontinenten
by Crystal Create
Summary: Detta är berättelsen om en skoltrött elev som slinker in på ett bananskal till den politiska världen där hon inleder med att skaffa sig arbetslivserfarenhet och rätt var det är står de mitt i en blandning mellan första och andra världskriget som huvudpersonen Fione måste tvingas lösa, men länderna och kontineneten är ett fiktivt Europa.


Efter att ha tröttnat efter skoldagens slut tog sig Fione ner på stan för ta sig in på närmaste café i närmaste gatuhörn. Hon sa att hon behövde praoplats och undrade om hon kunde jobba där. Restaurangen visste inte riktigt vad hon skulle göra eller vilken uppgift hennes skulle bli. Men så hon började gå runt och anteckna arbetet de utförde och ibland frågade hon om hon kunde testa utföra ett arbete i matlagningsuppgiften efter att ha itagit någon ifärd med att göra ett steg i processen en stund. Så då hon praoat där första dan den eftermiddag hon kommit fyra veckor efter att hon börjat besöka cafét dag ut och dag in sen. Men i början var praoplatsen som något hon gjorde nån gång i veckan, sen kom hon och sa att hon blivit avstängd från skolan och inte kunde gå kvar för att hon hade så låga betyg, men redan då behärskade hon nästan allt som man gjorde på ett café så hon kunde få fast anställning. Då var Fione bara tolv år. Fione slutade på cafét efter att ha jobbat där ett tag, för hon hade börjat gå till ett annat jobb istället och så klarade hon av att utföra yrke efter yrke och Fione startade ett projekt en förening som lärde yrken till andra tillsammans och genom att någon i gruppen visste ett yrke i gruppen och instruerade till resten kunde de sedan bilda riktiga företag, så andra varubutiker med folk med fuskutbildning och så startade fusktandläkarn, fuskbrandkåren och fusk växthusodlingen. Man hade en professionell person som fick instruera resten inom sitt yrke och sen startade grupperna arbetskedjor som deltog i arbetsmarknaden. Så det bildades som två parallella samhällen ett med folk som fuskade sig till yrket genom Fiones fuskskola och de som utblildades genom vanlig form. Men Sione blev tagen av två detektiver som trodde att hon minsann inte hade något arbetsbevis alltså inte hade nått CV men det hade hon inte men för att klå dom borde hon behärska hackning vilket hon verkligen inte gjorde så hon gick till en kurs för hackare en av dem var extem bra bra hackare han var en svart kille. Negern kunde bluffa ett CV åt Seinen som räddade sig inför detektiverna men detektiverna var mycket skummare än vad de gav sken för så de hackade Siones bil som kördes av Sherlock Holms som råkade vara taxichaufför till bilen han visste inte alls hur det kom sig att detektiverna kunde hitta dom han var bombsäker på att hackningen hade varit osynlig, upptäckningsbarfri men detektiverna dyker upp och han tror att detektiverna dyker upp och tar det riktiga CV:t som egentligen bara är ett fusk-CV så detektiverna tror att det var bluff men det är bara kopia av det riktiga CV:t som Oscar Fionas kompis hackat till sig. När detektiverna har dragit från sitt uppdrag tror Sherlock att det är kört då säger Sione att det bara var kopior och visar det riktiga bluffade CV:t som hon gömt i jackan bakom ryggen. Så Tyrenée kan säga att hon har en riktig läkarutbildnining och får rätt. Majoriteten av befolkningen, bara precis över gränsen jobbar på hennes arbetsmarknad så hon ställer hon upp i valet med ett parti får hon oavsett majoritet men resten av befolkningen röstar på henne i alla fall. Folket väljer att rösta för henne och hon ska införa laglig arbete utan utbildning och sluta kriget i Saouseuro för de är inte civiliserade så de får fortsätta arbeta med och skörda träden för träden var stora och bildade bar jord och stort mellanrum mellan sig och högg man ner kunde det bara bli plockepinn det kunde sluta som plockepinn och Vangol länderna hade utvecklat civilisation moderna samhället under lång tid och vi hade också haft en period med mycket oroligheter och krig mellan jägar- och samlar samhället och industrisamhället så sköter de sitt kommer de utvecklas till sin egen moderna plats och utveckla en mycket bättre fred, samhällskonstuktion än demokratin för demokratin är inte heller den bästa möjliga samhällsformen och fredligaste utan bara den bästa politiska form människan har kommit på hittills. Men jag tänker åka ner dit till Saouseuro och lära dem den form jag tycker att man ska styra ett land på så att de slipper göra en kopia av vårat land som har kapsejsat utan jag ska hjälpa dem att lära av vårat land så att de kan bygga ett mycket bättre, för de har en orubbad civilisation och lever i kontakt med naturen som vi levde på stenåldern så vi får inte förstöra deras natur och skövla deras skog som vi har gjort med våran. Så det blir lagligt att börja arbeta utan traditionell utbildning och Fione är bara den som tills själva röstningen vid själva valkampanjen sen tar en annan partiledare över och blir statsminister i Vantén. Men Tyrene blir utrikesminister och åker till Gorgol för att förhandla till en världsfred, för om Tyrene beslutade att sluta vapenfred med Saouseuro måste även Gorgol göra det. Men Tyrene åker och språkar med statsministern i Gorgol som vägrar göra det. Laudin vill utöka sitt teritorium för sin befolkning att sprida ut sig på. Tyrene åker tillbaka till Vantens huvudstad och ger sig. Men Tyrene, Oscar och Sherlock Holmes åker för att se om det finns någon civilisation någon annanstans på planeten ifall det skulle behövas eller nått annat fastland. Under tiden tar Frierinnan itu med världsfreden. Hon åker ut på slagsfälltet och bryter sönder alla vapen men först bryter hon av kriget genom att starta ett åskväder som är som en vit dimma som en skog som flikar upp sig på mitten där krigslägrena från Gorgol och Vanten står vid varsitt skogsbryn. För Vanten startade krig mot Gorgol för att de inte lyckades bryta kriget och starta fred istället. Och frierinnan Ellarhimovitch säger åt soldaterna att avbryta vem som vinner kriget genom en tvåkamp, man mot man kamp. Och det rullas ut en röd kändismatta från varsinn ända av skogsbrynet och från var och en av leden får den soldat som står i mitten mattkanten utrullad mitt framför fötterna på sig och får i uppdrag att gå fram till mitten och avgöra striden man mot man mot motståndaren i laget från Vanten. Lucas får höra en röst innuti sitt huvud som säger att det bara är han som har fått uppdrag att avgöra kriget och sen kommer han vara den som fått Gorgol att vinna över Vanten Lucas tar svärdet i handen och vinkar mot sina kamrater när han går iväg längs mattgången hans kamrater uppmuntrar honom att ta i för nu gäller det vinner han inte det här är de förlorarade men Lucas känner sig så kärrad att han bara går fram till mitten av slagfältet till sin motståndare som väntar där i mitten av planen utan att göra upp en bild i huvudet för vad han behöver göra för att vinna och att det är han som kan få dem att vinna. De slåss mot varandra Ludvigc och Karl-Olovf motståndaren från det andra soldatlaget just brevid en vinstbokal som är nästan ett stort fågelbo det ser ut som där Ellarhimovitch transformerade fram sig för första gången. Karl-Olof får in några träffar på Ludvigc en i sidan av pannbenet brevid tinningen så att han börjar blöda en annan träff så att han snubblar ner på marken och måste använda knäna och armen för att resa sig upp sen gör Karl-Olof ett utfall med spjutet rakt mot hans bröst men Ludvigc fjongade till och lyckades få till en träff så att Carl-Olof ramlade raklång baklänges och Ludvigc ställde sig över honom men han tvekade, Carl-Olof hade fränder som sörjde över hans fall precis som han och han tyckte det var en orättvis avgöran på kriget Gorgol hade ingen snäll stadsmininster och han skulle få styra över Vanten om de nu vann hans kamrater ropade på honom att ta slut på honom de hade redan vunnit han kunde inte ge sig nu, då skulle fel lag vinna han måste lyfta på järnspättet som skulle få dem att vinna hela köret och han fick med sin muskelstyrka upp spjutet från backen placerandes rakt över Carl Olofssons hjärta och det var utan att han var i den som tog befälet över sina handlingar för Ellarhimo sa till honom talade i en röst inom honom och han fick som i trans en påtvingad vilja till att göra och han lyfte upp spjutet, kände att det var det rätta att det var det här han var ämnad för och tryckt med all sin kraft ner det i motståndarens hjärta och det var avgjort men hans kamrater på _hans_ sida av planen andades in häftigt nån sa han är borta han försvann. Och i akten när han tryckte ner järnspättet mot motståndarens bröst fösvann Carl Olof i tomma intet och Lucas höll i en flaggstång som han borrade ner på plats i marken, Lucas hörde någon ropa bakom honom "Gorgolflaggan. Vi har vunnit!" Lucas vände sig förvånat om "Va?" han trodde inte alls att de hade vunnit han hade i sista stund fösvunnit och avbrytit striden nu var allt meningslöst men när han förstod innerbörden i kompisens ord kollade han på flaggan igen och såg, det var inte vilken döflagga som helst i toppen av den höga flaggstången hängde Gorgolflagan med Gorgols Landsmärke av en pistol och en ros. Ludvigc kände med ens att allt var rätt till, det hade inte alls blivit helt fel och utbrast "Yes!" de hade ju vunnit trots allt. Ellar pratade med honom i ett molnigt tillstånd det var på en plats med stort avstånd till slagsfälltet som att sitta i ett moln.

Ellar sa; "Du dog inte jag räddade dig. Vet du vad han hette?"

"Han jag slog? Nej." svarade han.

Ellar fortsatte "Du vet inget om honom, eller hur? Du slog mot honom, varför?"

"Ja, han. Hatet kom, jag tänkte aldrig" Han tänkte säga; det var han som slog tillbaka i försvar.

Ellar svarade; "Hatet äter upp dig. Du tyckte aldrig illa om honom."

Frierinnan bröt sönder alla vapen. Och under Gregols victoryfest dök hon upp framför dem i mitten av bordet i en miniatyr av prisbokalen som föreställde ett fågelbo och i mitten av bordet var det rester av ett fågelbo där hon dök upp talade till dem och alla tänkte att de skulle var fredliga och inte diktatorera över sina grannländer men när åren gick blev landet mer nationalistiskt och ville och ville styra över Saouseuro bryta upp det och regera över det. Och Gorgol hade vunnit över alla andra länder i kriget och nu ville Laudin döda alla i Vanten och Saoseuro så han startade krig mot alla länder och dödade sen alla soldater i sitt eget land och alla invånare i sitt eget land. Så till sist var det bara han Hitler kvar, han hade bara skrot och sönderslaget plåt överallt omkring sig han gick omkring som på en soptipp och just då efter ett tag dök Tyrene hennes vän Oscar och Sherlock upp och Hitler hade gått och stängt in sig i något som såg ut som i storleken av en telefonkiosk men som enbart var gjort av plåt. Någon av dem klättrade upp på taket av byggnaden och de två andra ställde sig lutade mot väggen på var sin sida av byggnaden och pratade med honom. De hade blivit alldeles bestörta när de åkt dit och såg att hela kontinenten var ödelagt och sönderförstörd och totalt fullständigt sönderbombad. De visste inte vad som hade hänt och ville prata med Hitler för att ta reda på den saken och få klarhet i saken i fråga och sen åka tillbaks till sin halva av jorden, paradisön och sina nya bekanta. Men det hade de först bestämt när de fick se att hela den vanliga världen var sönderbombad först och förstörd intill minsta spillra det fanns inte ett sätt eller en form att odla mat på på det stället så Hitler själv måste ha någon form av lagring i form av konserver.

Tyrene inledde med att säga att han Hitler borde ångra sig.

"Har du ingen ånger för alla människoliv du har satt stopp för? Har du i huvetaget någon anledning för alla människoliv du har satt stopp för. Det massmord du har utfört är oförskämt förfärligt bedrövligt ofattbart hemskt och det värsta tänkbara man ens kan göra. Av alla tusen saker var det här den mest fruktansvärda, den du utförde, du är vansinnigt bedräglig, svekfull, falsk, stygg, elak, dum, vansinnigt galen, besatt, en förskräckligt hemsk människa, en djävul." "Vi tänker inte stanna ifall dum ville döda oss också har vi pepparsprej också så att du omöjligen kan döda oss för vi tänker låta dig dig bo kvar här och dö den plågsammaste död man kan uppleva och svälta ihjäl så får du i alla fall känna konsekvenserna av mänsklighetens utplåning du är inte ens värd ett riktigt vindskydd du borde skämmas, ingen borde dö lika mycket som du. Vi vill ha svar på tre, några frågor innan vi går och om du inte du svarar kommer vi spruta dig med pepparsprejen så du måste svara." Sherlock svarade åt Hitler; "Hitler har dödat alla människor för att han ville ha makt över hela världen och därför startade han krig mot hela världen för att kunna styra över hela världen och sen startade hans eget land ett inbördeskrig så att alla människor dog utom han själv." "Vad synd", sa Tyrene "för jag skulle så gärna träffas och prata med min gamla kompis i Himmalaya i Vanten, vi som inte hade setts på jättelänge, nu blir jag riktigt ledsen, inte visste jag att världshistorien kunde bli körd så snart och människans utveckling nu är ju allt förstört, nä jag vill inte ha och göra med dig mer, Good bye Hitl." Efter att Tyrene hade hållit sitt tal till honom och tänkt över den bedrövliga situation hon hamnat i beslöt hon att lämna förskräcklingen där i sin kukong för att dra tillbaka till sin halva av Oceanien igen där hon kunde börja ett nytt liv igen med jämnlikhet och vänlighet inställda till varandra. Där kunde hon bilda det bästa landsstyret som hon hade drömt om som var bättre än demokratin och där även manliga könen var mycket snällare.


End file.
